gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolkan
Wolkan is a member of the Order of Maesters, and was in service to House Bolton at the Dreadfort and then Winterfell. He now serves House Stark following the Battle of the Bastards. Biography Season 5 At dinner, Lord Roose Bolton reveals to his family that Lady Walda is pregnant, and that Maester Wolkan believes the child is a boy."Kill the Boy" Season 6 Wolkan listens as Ramsay recalls his initial interaction with Myranda. Wolkan asks Ramsay whether to bury her body or burn it on a pyre. Ramsay tells him to feed it to the hounds."The Red Woman" Wolkan later informs Roose of Lady Walda's birthing of a boy, and subsequently witnesses Ramsay kill Roose, his own father. Terrified by what has happened, Wolkan obeys Ramsay's order to inform the Northern houses that Roose was poisoned by the Boltons' enemies. Ramsay then instructs Wolkan to bring Walda and the baby to him. Wolkan tells Ramsay that Walda is resting, his own way of subtly pleading for their lives, but Ramsay's glare scares Wolkan into obeying."Home" Season 7 Following Ramsay's defeat by Jon Snow in the Battle of the Bastards, Wolkan now serves House Stark, replacing the deceased Luwin, under Jon as the new King in the North. He delivers a message to Jon from Queen Cersei Lannister, addressing him respectfully as "Your Grace"."Dragonstone (episode)" He later hands Jon another message, this one from Samwell Tarly from the Citadel in Oldtown."Stormborn" After Jon leaves for Dragonstone to meet with Daenerys Targaryen, leaving Sansa Stark in charge, Wolkan discusses Winterfell's food rations with Sansa, Petyr Baelish and Lord Yohn Royce, agreeing with Sansa that there is currently not enough food to feed the North if the battle against the Night King starts soon. Wolkan promises to refer to Maester Luwin's notes regarding the longest winter in the past century and to obtain more food for the North."The Queen's Justice" Wolkan later builds a wheelchair for the returned Bran Stark, so that he can move around Winterfell more easily. Meera then asks about it, claiming it as a good idea."The Spoils of War" After Bran experiences a vision of the army of the dead and the White Walkers marching towards Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, Bran tells Maester Wolkan to send ravens throughout Westeros warning of the threat. This letter is received at the Citadel, where Archmaester Ebrose remarks that he remembers Wolkan being a timid but sharp man, though the Conclave ends up putting little stock in the letter."Eastwatch" Later, Arya Stark eavesdrops on Wolkan and Petyr talking about the "only copy" of a letter, which turns out to be a missive that Sansa wrote under duress to her brother Robb Stark calling on him to bend the knee to King Joffrey Baratheon in an attempt to save their father Eddard Stark's life. Later, Wolkan is present during the Trial of Petyr Baelish and witnesses the execution of the Lord Protector of the Vale."The Dragon and the Wolf" Season 8 Wolkan is present when Jon Snow returns to Winterfell with Daenerys Targaryen and her army."Winterfell (episode)" As Daenerys and Sansa talks about what could be done after the Great War ends, Wolkan walks in to inform the two about Theon Greyjoy's return to Winterfell."A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms" Some time after Daenerys and Jon depart Winterfell to defeat Cersei Lannister, Wolkan informs Sansa and Brienne of Tarth about Euron’s ambush near Dragonstone, which results in the death of Daenerys’s dragon Rhaegal and the capture of Missandei."The Last of the Starks" After Daenerys is killed by Jon, and Bran is selected to rule over Westeros, Maester Wolkan crowns Sansa as Queen in the North."The Iron Throne" Personality Wolkan is shown to be a peaceful man who abhors violence, shown when he is visibly shocked at Ramsay murdering his own father in cold blood, and doing his best to plead for Walda and her baby's lives when he knows what Ramsay intends to do to them. Also, despite her vicious and sadistic nature, Wolkan appears saddened at Myranda's death and even more so when Ramsay instructs him to feed Myranda's body to the dogs instead of cremating or burying her with dignity, even though Myranda had no dignity to speak of in the first place. This appears to be due to Wolkan's training as a maester, to generally help people instead of harming them in contrast to House Bolton's other retainers like Myranda, Locke, and the Master Torturer, in stark contrast to the likes of Pycelle and Qyburn, fellow maesters who actively served as spies for Cersei Lannister in order to help her further her agendas and elevate their positions rather than remain neutral. With Ramsay now gone, however, Wolkan appears much more comfortable serving Jon Snow and House Stark. His good nature manifests when he cares for the Starks enough to build Bran a wheelchair and stands at their side during Petyr Baelish's trial. Having met him previously, Archmaester Ebrose describes him as "timid but with a sharp mind". Appearances Image gallery 601 Wolkan Myranda Dead.png|Wolkan inquires as to the fate of Myranda's body. 701 Wolkan about Raven.png|Wolkan informs Sansa Stark and Jon Snow about a message from King's Landing. In the books In the ''A Song of Ice and Fire'' novels, there is no character named Wolkan. A maester named Tybald is in service to House Bolton, both at the Dreadfort and Winterfell, which is currently still occupied by the Boltons and their guests. He is red-haired and round-shouldered, with close-set eyes. Tybald is assigned by Roose to travel with Arnolf Karstark, who pretends to be Stannis's ally, but actually collaborates with the Boltons. As soon as Arnolf's treachery is exposed, Stannis - who already knows that Tybald is the maester at the Dreadfort - interrogates Tybald; Tybald fearfully admits that he has been assigned to send messages by ravens to Roose, to inform him about the location of Stannis's host, which he did. Stannis orders to imprison Tybald until he decides what to do with him. While Tybald is away, Lord Roose Bolton brings three maesters to Winterfell to be put in charge of the ravens and messages, not to look after Walda. They are Maester Henly from Blackpool, Maester Medrick from Hornwood and Maester Rhodry from Castle Cerwyn. In the sixth season, Roose refers to "the maesters", indicating that Wolkan is not the only maester who serves the Boltons in Winterfell, but since Wolkan is the only one shown or named personally, it is possible that he is the head maester. Maester Wolkan is apparently named after one of the TV series's co-producers, Annick Wolkan. See also * * * References | }} de:Wolkan fr:Wolkan pt-br:Wolkan ru:Уолкан Category:Maesters Category:Servants and retainers of House Bolton Category:Living individuals Category:Servants and retainers of House Stark Category:Westerosi